Sammy
by Jackiwi
Summary: Say that again and I'll break your legs!


Disclaimer: The usual. Characters etc. are not mine; I just borrowed them for a little while! But I gave them back, I promise, and in perfect condition.. Well almost!  
  
A/N: First attempt at writing something a little on the risky side- hope it doesn't suck too badly! No spoilers. ENJOY! Oh, P.S. Please review. Please with sugar and cherries and chocolate covered Jack's on top!  
  
Sammy  
  
Dropping his keys on the table, I smile as he sits down on the sofa next to me. Letting his head role back and releasing a long sigh from behind his hand covered face, I run my fingers lightly through his short hair.  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"Three meetings; all mind-mush worthy!" he says, removing his hands from his face, and letting one fall into my lap.  
  
"'Mind-mush worthy'?" I question him. He gives me that bored looked, like I should know exactly what he means by know. "Don't give me that look! You know what that look does to me!" he smiles sweetly, and lifts his hand to my cheek, lightly stroking it before pulling me into a light mischievous kiss, his tongue doing an artful dance over my lips before I allow him entry.  
  
Running my hands along his back, I tug his blue dress uniform shirt from his pants, and place my hands on his warm toned skin. Before I know it, he lowers me onto my back, and we stretch awkwardly on the sofa, his hands desperately trying to unbutton my blouse. And that's when it happens. One word and I can't take it anymore!  
  
"Sammy!" he mutters. I close my eyes and place my hand to his chest, moving his chains before pushing him backwards.  
  
"Ok big boy, we need to talk" I sigh, sitting up and rolling my eyes at his disappointed sighs.  
  
"Cant it wait? I'm kinda committed to something here babe." He says, burying his face in a cushion before flipping over to lie on his back. I can see, and feel his problem, but this has to be said!  
  
"It won't take long."  
  
"Ok. Shoot." He says, desire burning his eyes and turning them black.  
  
"Ok, just one small thing really. Don't call me that!" His eyebrows knit together in a frown.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sammy" again with the frowning!  
  
"I thought you liked it?"  
  
"I can't stand it. It makes me feel.. Like a child. Besides, my dad calls me that. And you really don't want me to be thinking about my dad when we're making out, now do you?" His eyes flash with the thought and he places a hand on my hip.  
  
"Point taken! I'll just have to think of another nick name for you!" he says with a devilish grin. What have I done? I have a feeling I may regret this decision!  
  
"How about.." He pulls me on top of him, his hands going back to their task of removing my blouse. "Busty Belinda?" Oh boy! I shoot him my 'call me that and I'll break your legs' look.  
  
"No?" he asks innocently. "Ok, well, don't worry, I got others!" thinking for a moment as he removes my top, his rough hands running along my arms as they glide the material away from my skin. "Kinky Kirsten? Luscious Linda?" He smiles.  
  
"Oh that's it!" I stand and pick up my blouse, heading to the bedroom. Jack follows quickly, a smile all over his face. At the bedroom door, I swiftly turn, grad the door handle, and with a cool, "Good night Jack" I shut the door in his face.  
  
Moments later he opens the door, a half laughing, half shocked look on his face.  
  
"Did you just shut the door in my face?" he says, exasperated, and pointing his finger wildly.  
  
"Well done, gold star for observational skills!" I say in a pretend pissed voice. It doesn't really bother me, I just feel like messing with his head for a little while. After all, 'busty Belinda' I mean, come on!  
  
"You know, any other guy might think you were trying to tell him something!" I just ignore him, instead bussing myself applying lotion to my arms.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I promise I won't call you any of those names ever again! Scouts honour!" Oh yeah, lotion always works! "Now will you please have sex with me?" he begs. Finishing with the lotion, I finish undressing to my underwear and lay spread out on the bed. He's eyes flash and he starts to throw off his shoes and socks.  
  
"I'll think about it." I smile sweetly. He stops, standing on one leg, half way through pulling his sock off and looks at me for a moment before his leg gives out and he falls, landing face first on the bed.  
  
I can't help but grin as I here the muffled words, "You'll be the death of me, Sam Carter!"  
  
THE END  
  
Oh yeah, my muse is back baby! Lost it there for a while! 


End file.
